ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin
Yin is the First spinjitzu master, Red plague, husband of Yuki, brother to Yang and Julian, and the Emperor Yoroh. He has had a long line of corruption, lies, betrayal, and manipulation. He left he mother, Queen Firstbourne and the Dragon Empire during the Century of Flame, and left his dragon armour in her only memory of him... Appearance As a young man he had light blond hair, golden eyes with a ting of silver around the edges, and slightly tanned skin. As the infamous Emperor Yoroh he had a long black beard with a golden and ruby mask covering the right side of his face. As the Red plague he wore completely red leather armour, with painted black horns. As a father to Wu, Ming, and Garmadon, and being under the persona of 'The First Spinjitzu Master' he wore a black and gold kimono, with a white goa tee and a short braid down his back. Abilities Yin originally had golden power, but some was given to his brother Yang, so he had bronze power( destruction, and darkness), he obtained the mega weapon once he became Emperor Yoroh but lost it after the Morcaracalalando and Tundrians defeated him, he had the yin blade for some time before he gave it to Yang to keep him busy while he married Yuki, he created Spinjitzu and could perform it well. History Early life On day the gods of Ingloyai decided to send down an image that the now peaceful, yet coexisting tribes of Oni and Dragons, could learn from, thus Yin was made. He was found by the Oni Prince Graithar, but since Graithar had no idea how to raise a child, presented it to the Dragon Queen Firstbourne. She went one to cared for the tiny Human, but a Oni lord who believed in the art of killing Dragons, did not like the idea of the Dragons having such power, so he killed Graithar. The Oni King Demick out raged to hear of his son's death, but the Oni lord lied and said the Dragons killed Graithar, so the Oni Empire declared war on the Dragon Empire and started an Infinite War of Creation and Destruction. The Infinite War of Creation And Destruction Because Yin lived with Firstbourne and the Dragons he should have fought for her, but didn't. He was then exiled from Firstbourne's domain. He lived with a group of Oni rebels and they taught him his powers. He did come back to Firstbourne though, he decided to create the golden dragon armour, and the Queen was a fan of this plan, so she gave him one of her fangs to create the dragonbone blade. He rode atop the Firstbourne and led the Dragons to victory over the Oni, but he still sought to wipe the Oni from existence, with the help of the Myei of Ingloyai, he created the Oni Masks, fueled by the power of the Oni, and used them to exterminate them, but after that the god Zelar was furious with them and sent the people of the First Realm a century of flame. The First Ninjago He just left to the wasteland to create his own realm, and the other Myei followed him. He used his power of Creation to make his own realm with only the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind, though anyone could control them. Back in the First Realm, a tribe of Purple Oni, known as the Mazakai Tribe stole to Oni Masks and came after Yin, although the white Mask of Spite broke, and the black Mask of Betrayal was taken by the Oni of the Orion Tribe. The Mazakai Tribe came to his world and scarred it with many temples of powerful Oni magic, like the Temple of Resurrection, also know as 'Fukkatsu to saisei', and the large temple in Primevals Eye. The Staff Counsel ruled as supreme, however, a member named Amaru experimented with different types of essence to create the current elements and the Six Arts, Yin and the Council defeated the Amaru, The Chain Master, and the Kamuracakae when they fought to preserve Amaru's creations. Atthe end of the battle Amaru's elements were released into the owrld to find a master. Sfter this Yin, Yang, and Ying-Hua would use their powers combined with the Four Golden Weapons to wipe their realm away and start over, creating 'Hikari To Yami Ga Karamiatte Iru'. Hikari To Yami Ga Karamiatte Iru Yin and Yang made the golden weapons in the temple of light that yang built, and used their power to create a new realm called 'Hikari To Yami Ga Karamiatte Iru' which would inhabit the Humans, Morcaracalalando, Serpentine, Tundrians, Silkies, and Elves, while Ying-Hua made another realm known as 'Cloud Kingdom', to teach the Master of Destiny their powers, and to control destiny. While this was happening other realms came to be: Nevia, Alkea, Arusia, Djinjago, and many other realms. Ninjago was all he needed, but who would take him seriously if people knew his 10 year old brother helped he make it? so he devised a plan to get everyone on one side of the continent so he could govern the Humans, but his pesky brother Yang got the High Czar Kozu of Morcaracalalando to take some troops over to the other side in an effort to colonize it. The Stone Wars but was horrified to hear that some Overlord had turned them into the Stone Army, he and Yang and Julian fended them off for many years, as each wave became harder. In the end they could not beat them so they divided the continent in two, Dark Island and Light Island- Kayashinaa and Ninjago... End of the Human Empire He ruled as the Emperor, but messed everything up when he attempted to seize Ashyateata, capital of the Morcaracalalando Empire, but it backfired on him when he had an army of Morcaracalalando and Tundrians the walls of Ito. He then fled and sought his revenge. The Red plague he got a secret identity, and then began to destroy entire villages and killed everyone, no survivors. he got the name " the Red plague " and everyone feared him, until Yang 'killed' him in a duel, so he faked his death then went back to a normal life. However, power was crucial in his life and needed ALL the power, so he took Yang's silver power and became the Golden master, again, but remained in hiding, he lived with his brother and sister. Meeting Yuki On day a beautiful Tundrian named Yuki, came to their temple and they housed her, and she was just the power source he needed, so he made a deal with a Powerful Master named Spikedtipper to get a hold of the yin blade, an object that is so powerful it can grant a human eternal life, as well as manipulate Bright Magic, and gave it to Yang, the blade has a side effect that who ever comes into contact with it will become obsessed. He used this to keep Yang away from his temple, and it worked, Yang moved to some pagoda near the Ninjago City area. He made Yuki make many objects, such as the Sword of Sanctuary, Realm Crystal, Key of Keys, Eternal Torch, Memory Stone, that he all sold for treasure. He also forced Yuki to make a complex tome for him, so he, and only be could have the realm crystal. After his children were born he was them as potential warlords that could help him conquer the world, and reestablish the Human Empire. One day he was watching a duel between Wu and Garmadon, while he went inside to get a glass of water, Wu's katana went over the wall and Garmadon went to retrieve it, but a snake bit him. Garmadon was now slowly being corrupted right before his eyes, when Yuki could not heal him, he hit her. While Yuki was at the market he came to the temple to find Garmadon with a burn on his hands, and Garmadon told him that they found a hot black scroll and when Yuki saw them with it, and took it away. So he went to the library to search for it, then, Yuki came running in like a mad women and yelled at him, so he hit her to the ground, and She broke her back and died. When he went to wash his hands after that and he came back to find Julian beside Yuki's body, so he killed his sister. After that he went on to raising his children without Yuki's interference. During the great war he simply hid in the tomb that Yuki made for him, and died there. Trivia * Yin is a jerk ( no, really?!) Category:Wu/Garmadon Family Category:Character Variations Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:YocaiEmperor Universe